Alice Royle
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Long and pale blonde Skin: Caucasian Eyes: Blue Height: 3’5” Weight: 35 lbs Noticeable Features: Appears to be eight or nine in age. Personality Due to her origins, Alice can be bitter and angry. Even resentful. Some have said when she gets in a mood, her eyes will remain red for days. Still, she does try to make the best of things. Despite her innocence in appearance, Alice has a confident and charismatic air to her. She's also known to have a mischievous side to her at times. Abilities Alice is fairly adept to water magics. Although she doesn't use it often. Being she is essentially in a child's body, it can wear her out easier than it would other vampires. She is also a well educated, intelligent and cunning individual. Very perceptive of those around her, as well her surroundings; helping in her role as the Regent. Due to appearing that of a child, it makes Alice a good hunter. Putting on a front of a lost child or even just acting like a child in general is an easy way for her to lure in humans as means for feeding. Or even in some cases, getting information as many wouldn't suspect her. She does know some hand-to-hand combat but it is not her strong suit and she herself, though stronger than a human, isn't in comparison to other vampires or werewolves. Instead, Alice prefers to be quick and stealthy. Opting to bail and hide if she finds herself in a sticky situation where magic isn't viable. History Like many dove vampires, Alice’s existence is seen as just cruel. And it is. To say the now hundred-something year-old is pleased to be in the body of what seems to be an eight-year-old or so child would be a complete lie. She was about eight, maybe nine? Alice wouldn’t really remember at this point if someone were to ask her but she was turned around there. Smaller than many her age, with her fair skin, almost-white blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, she was seen as pretty and dainty by many. Told she would grow up to be a beautiful woman. She likely would have, had she the chance. With her particular appearance, many took a liking and interest in Alice. One person especially. A woman by the name of Viola Abott. The woman was also admired by many. Charismatic, beautiful, just all around likable. However, with an unknown dark side to her. The woman was a vampire and she wanted Alice. Not for her blood but almost as a sort of pet. She adored the girl's innocence and daintiness and wanted to keep her as such. Thus, she turned her. To the humans, the reason for Alice's disappearance was unknown but only the most paranoid of humans would assume a vampire. It was in the midst of the revolutionary war so in the end, it was overlooked and the search for her was dropped. Save for her frantic parents who would never find out what happened to their daughter. It wasn't hard for Viola to have convinced Alice that she "saved" the girl. For awhile, it worked, she was still very young and naive. She was upset and didn't understand why at first she couldn't go back home. Didn't understand her hunger and she only knew what Viola told her of the world. Though she questioned the woman, her inquiries were shrugged off, ignored, or was simply lied to. Viola kept her in the dark about the outside world and kept her hidden from it as well. Creating a dove was frowned upon. It wasn't until Alice was around fourteen things changed. Viola was an unaffiliated vampire, not in any coven. Alice had been discovered by one of the Silver Hand. Due to Viola's un-affiliation she wasn't protected and was quickly taken care of. Alice, however, her situation hadn't been her choice. Perhaps it was pity or compassion but the Silver Hand took the girl in. They taught her to control her bloodlust, hunt discreetly, even educated her. Despite her late start in her education, she showed great intellect and even an affinity for magic. Taking a liking to water magic in particular. To say she was a little bitter about how the world wasn't quite as terrible and terrifying as Viola painted it was an understatement. Still, she was grateful for the Silver Hand. Taking her in as they did. Becoming particularly close to Oliver, the now leader of the Silver Hand. Being young in both human and vampire years when she was taken in, she sees him almost like an older brother. Now, Alice remains within the Silver Hand. Residing as the Regent to Oliver Black.